Family Affair
by Cordys Angel
Summary: A/C With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs. FINAL CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: hotweelz79@hotmail.com and lacityofangel@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Dad – season 3  
  
Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is a collaborated piece by myself angeliccordy and jilly_bean6, the first one that we have written, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Angel starred at the baby lying on the ground. His baby, his son. It had long since  
  
stopped raining and the baby lay crying on the ground. Not knowing of what to do, Angel wrapped the baby up in his duster and held him close. It was then that the Cordelia climbed out of the car and cautiously approached him.  
  
'Angel?'  
  
He looked up at her and she noticed the baby in his arms. Slowly approaching him, he  
  
turned the baby towards her who had now stopped crying. Resting a hand on Angel's shoulder they looked down at his son.  
  
'He's beautiful.' she said pulling the duster away a little to get a better look.  
  
'I have a son.' He looked up at her.  
  
'We should get back to the car, we don't want him catching a cold.' she slowly led him  
  
and the baby towards the rest of the group waiting in the convertible.  
  
Gunn sat in the driver seat with Fred in the middle and Wesley on the other side. They all turned to Angel as he and Cordy got in the car carrying the baby.  
  
'Oh wow, he's so cute.' exclaimed Fred.  
  
Angel smiled down at his son as Fred, Wesley and Gunn all turned in their seats to get a better look. Gunn leaned over his seat and started making baby noises along with Wesley who had now joined in.  
  
'Hey little guy, I'm your uncle Gunn, and when you grow up, I'm gonna teach you how to make your very own axe using only a pole and a hubcap.'  
  
'And I'm your uncle Wesley, I'll be here to teach you everything you need to know when it comes to researching demons.'  
  
Cordy, Angel and Fred all looked towards Wesley and Gunn, the look on their faces showed what they were thinking 'there's no way your gonna teach him that.'  
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, they turned around in their seats and Gunn started the car.  
  
'Maybe we should go shopping for the little guy, I mean I don't think he's gonna like O Pos.' Then remembering that this child was born out of two vampires he questioned again.  
  
'As far as we know right?'  
  
'He's right Angel, we're gonna need diapers and baby formula. He gonna need clothes and a crib.' Said Cordy.  
  
'Right, we should head into town, there should be a few stores open at this time of night.'  
  
Gunn pulled away from the curb and they headed into town.  
  
On arriving back at the hotel a little before dawn, they placed the items they had bought on the front desk, which now resembled one of the many baby stores they had visited.  
  
Fred picked up one of the baby books they had purchased and started reeling off information about baby's first check up.  
  
'Angel, it says here that he's gonna need his newborn check up, a vitamin K shot, and a PKU test.  
  
'I'll take him in, in a few hours, he's still tired, Cordy can drive.' Angel said still holding his son.  
  
'Here lets get him dressed and give him something to eat.' Said Cordy, leading Angel and the baby up to his room, carrying all the things they needed.  
  
They placed the baby on the bed while Cordy opened a packet of diapers and Angel sorted out his baby grow.  
  
'Right then little guy, lets see if we can pry you away from daddy for two minutes so we can change you.' Said Cordy.  
  
'Pry him away?'  
  
'Angel, you haven't put the kid down since he was born.' Angel, thinking this over, realised Cordy was right. She hadn't even held his son yet.  
  
'Sorry Cordy, you haven't held him yet have you?' he said as they put the diaper and baby grow on.  
  
'It's okay Angel, I get it, you're his father, Darla is his mother…'  
  
'Was.'  
  
They both sat on the bed side-by-side, and looked at each other.  
  
'And now this little guy is gonna grow up without a mom.' Angel saw the look of sadness on her face. Was she feeling left behind or unwanted?  
  
'Cordy, your more of a mother to him than Darla will ever be. Sure she carried and gave birth to him, but your going to be the one to take care of him. Change him when he needs it. Bandage his knee if he falls. Your going to be the one he gives his finger paintings to, to hang on the fridge. Your going to be the one to sing to him when he's tired or afraid, and most of all, your going to be the one to love him. And he's going to love you to. All of these are things that Darla can never do and things that can never be taken away from you.'  
  
A tear slid down Cordy's cheek as what Angel was saying to her began to sink in. She wasn't being left out or replaced, if anything this meant that Angel wanted and needed her around as much as she did him.  
  
'You are gonna be here, for all of that right, your not leaving me…uh us, right?' Angel said suddenly panicked that he had said all of this, and she would be leaving.  
  
'No Angel, I'm not going anywhere.' She said smiling, wiping away the tear.  
  
'Come here.' He said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
'And before you ask Cordy, I meant every word of it.'  
  
'How did you…?'  
  
'Because I know you.' Smiling they turned their attention towards the baby.  
  
'So have you thought of any names yet?'  
  
'Yeah, Connor.'  
  
'It's a beautiful name. Hey Connor.' She said putting her finger in his hand that lightly gripped her.  
  
'Now, to feed you, Connor.' Said Angel as the bottle already made rested on the table.  
  
Cordy and Angel placed Connor between them as the lay down on the bed, and Angel checked the temperature of the bottle and then began to feed his son.  
  
'He's certainly going to have a strange live isn't he?' said Cordy looking at Connor.  
  
'Yeah, but, he'll still get to do all the regular growing up stuff, first tooth, first step, first haircut, first day at school.'  
  
'Sure, and when you Shanshu, we can take him for picnic's on the beach, for which we'll have to buy you those plaid shirts, we can fly kites and go paddling and build sand castles.' She said yawning.  
  
'Yeah, and go on holiday. Where'd you want to go?' asked Angel quietly as he to became tired. They where both at a near whisper now.  
  
'How about a ski condo in Aspen?' she asked.  
  
'I like a ski condo.'  
  
Connor finished his bottle and the three of them feel asleep. Angel, arm across his son and Cordy, keeping them both safe from the world for a peaceful nights sleep.  
  
Cordelia was having the best dream. She was as sitting on a beach somewhere, possibly Malibu, enjoying the sun and watching Connor play in front of her.  
  
'Connor, don't run off too far, stay here where I can see you.' Cordy called over to the toddler who was running around in a circle collecting seashells.  
  
'Okay, mommy.' Connor called back to Cordy.  
  
'Hey.' Said Angel as he sat behind Cordelia and placed his arm around her and ran a trail of kisses along her shoulder.  
  
'Hey yourself. Did you get Connor the ice cream?'  
  
'Right here.' He said holding the cone of soft fluffy goodness in front of her face and putting a dab on her nose.  
  
'Hey, that's cold.'  
  
'Here, let me get that.' Said Angel leaning around and licking the ice cream off her nose, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.  
  
'Good ice cream?'  
  
'The best. I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.' She said smiling, as they called Connor and he sat down and ate his ice cream.  
  
  
  
'I love you too.' Said Cordy in her sleep. Angel half awake, looked up to Cordy who was still asleep. Not knowing whether or not Cordy had said anything at all he put it down to his sleepy ness and snuggled back down.  
  
  
  
Please review and let us know, what you think, just so we know if you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: hotweelz79@hotmail.com and lacityofangel@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Dad – season 3  
  
Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is a collaborated piece by myself angeliccordy and jilly_bean6, the first one that we have written, so here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Angel awoke a few hours later with a nagging suspicion. He was sure that he had heard Cordy talking in her sleep, and as realisation dawned on him, he suddenly found himself switching back to brood mode. Cordelia had said that she had loved someone and Angel suddenly became very jealous of that someone. Now opening his eyes he realised that he was alone on the bed. Slightly panicked that something had happen to Cordy and Connor, he sat up right and looked around the room. He calmed when he saw Connor in his crib and the sound of the shower running in the En Suit. He got up and walked over to Connor and picked him up.  
  
'Hey little guy. How long have you been awake, huh?' he said holding his son in his arms.  
  
'You know it does take a year or so before you'll get actual sentences out of him.' Said Cordelia standing in the doorway towel drying her hair. He turned to her and spoke.  
  
'Good shower?'  
  
'Yep, now I'm ready for a night of fighting evil.'  
  
'Hey don't forget you were gonna drive me over for Connor's check up today.'  
  
'Yeah, let me dry my hair and we can go. Oh and remind me to swing by home and pick up some more clothes. This is the last outfit I have here.' She said pointing to the clean clothing she now wore.  
  
'Ok, we can do that on the way back.' He said to her. 'I'll get Connor ready.'  
  
Soon they were ready to leave. Having made sure the top was up, Cordelia pulled the convertible up around the back of the hotel in the shade where Angel climbed in carrying Connor.  
  
After the five minute drive to St.Matthews, Connor received his check up and vitamin K shot.  
  
'Your son is fine, he's now had his vitamin K shot, and his PKU came back fine.' Said the doctor carrying Connor towards them.  
  
'Thanks.' Said Angel.  
  
'Here, go to your mommy.' Said the doctor handing Connor to Cordy. If Cordelia had heard the doctor's comment, she didn't correct her. And as Angel didn't want to cause an awkward scene he decided to leave it be. In his eyes anyway Cordy was Connor's mother. They gathered Connor's things together and went out to the car.  
  
On the way back to the hotel, Cordy stopped by her apartment and gathered her things together. After telling phantom Dennis that they would be working for most of the night and that she had decided to stay over again as the whole group where still on vampire hours, they headed back to the hotel.  
  
When they arrived back at the Hyperion it was after midday. Wesley sat behind his desk filing away some old completed case files, while Gunn sat on the stairs talking to Fred. As Cordy and Angel entered the lobby the three friends gathered around the baby in Cordy's arms.  
  
'How did it go? Asked Fred.  
  
'Good, Connor's fine.' Replied Angel.  
  
'Connor?' asked Gunn.  
  
'Yeah, decided on Connor.' Said Angel looking down at his son, who was surround by four other faces.  
  
'Connor, that's a lovely name…I don't suppose you ever considered Wesl…'  
  
'No.' came a chorus from the others.  
  
Cordy carried Connor over to his small crib that they had placed in the lobby and placed him inside.  
  
'So guys, do we have any cases to work…' was as far as Cordy could get before the vision hit. Everyone gathered around her as the vision ran its course.  
  
'I guess you spoke to soon.' Said Gunn to Cordy's unfinished sentence, once she came out of the vision. Cordelia looked up to Gunn. Her face was serious.  
  
'What did you see?' asked Angel, still holding on to her arm. Cordy turned her attention to him.  
  
'Gunn. I saw Gunn.' She said looking at the four faces surrounding her. Gunn expression grew serious.  
  
'What happened?' asked Fred worried.  
  
'The PTB have a mission for you and Fred.' She said turning to Gunn.  
  
'What is this mission, and where?' asked Angel.  
  
'It doesn't go into much detail, but you have to go to Miami tomorrow.'  
  
'Tomorrow, why?' asked Gunn.  
  
'I don't know, but it's important.'  
  
'What do they want with Fred?' he asked.  
  
'I don't know. All I know is you have to go to Miami tomorrow. To this address.' She said writing it down on a piece of paper. 'And then everything will be explained. The only other thing I know is, you may be gone awhile.  
  
'Maybe we should go and pack. It'll take a while to get there.' Said Fred.  
  
'Are you sure you want to go?' asked Gunn.  
  
'Gunn's right.' Said Wesley.  
  
'The powers asked for both of us for a reason, and we're not gonna know what that reason is unless we go.'  
  
'Ok, we'll go, if you start packing we can leave in the next couple of hours.' Said Gunn.  
  
'Okay.' Said Fred giving Gunn a hug and then running up stairs to pack.  
  
'Ok, I'm gonna swing by home and pick up my stuff. I'll be back in an hour, tops.' Said Gunn leaving the hotel.  
  
The phone ran and Wesley went to answer it.  
  
Meanwhile Angel helped Cordy to the couch, where he kneeled in front of her. Placing his hands on her arms, he looked up to her. He had been so busy today that the thought he had of Cordy talking in her sleep, had escaped his mind. However now that things had started to settle down, he began to brood again.  
  
'Are you okay, can I get you anything?' he asked Cordelia.  
  
'I'm fine. You don't see any horns or a tail do you?' she asked.  
  
Humouring her he had a look.  
  
'Nope, no horns.' He said moving her hair away from her forehead.  
  
'Oh, and no tail.' He said looking behind her. They both smiled. However, their attention was quickly on Wesley, when he replied to the mysterious voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
'Oh my God.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: hotweelz79@hotmail.com and lacityofangel@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Dad – season 3  
  
Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Oh my God.'  
  
Angel and Cordy both got up and walked towards Wesley.  
  
'Yes…no I wasn't aware…how old?…and it was in the line of duty?…Yes I understand….no I'll be there as soon as possible…yes thank you.' Wesley hung up the phone, and took a moment to compose himself before he turned to face his friends.  
  
'Wesley, what is it?' Cordy asked him.  
  
'It's ah, Natalie, an old friend from the Watchers Council, she ah was killed today whilst helping her slayer defeat…' Wesley paused to compose himself.  
  
'It's okay Wesley.' Said Angel.  
  
'I met her when I left Sunnydale and we were somewhat of an item. However, her responsibilities with the Watchers Council called for her to be situated to a remote location, one where I could not follow.'  
  
'That's when you turned up here in LA looking for a job.' Said Cordelia.  
  
'Yes. I haven't been in touch with her since then. The Watchers Council saw fit to keep her location a secret, therefore I had no way of contacting her. If I had known then I wouldn't have missed out on the first two and a half years of my son's life.' He said looking up at them.  
  
'You have a son?' Asked Angel.  
  
'Yes, it would appear that Natalie was pregnant before she left and wasn't aware of it until she arrived at her location.'  
  
'Well how is he, what did they tell you about him?' asked Cordy.  
  
'Well, I know that he's nearly three, his name is Ben and at the moment he's staying with some of Natalie's family members. However they are unable to take care of him full time, and they want me to bring him up.'  
  
'Here in LA right?' Cordy said to him. Wesley looked down.  
  
'I will be staying in England for a few months, however after that, I have no idea.'  
  
'When are you leaving?' asked Angel.  
  
'Um, I'm calling the airport now to see when I can get a flight, but probably tonight.'  
  
Wesley looked up to see a slight tear in Cordelia's eye. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
'So I guess this means that, Angel, your in charge again.'  
  
'I'll have some hard steps to follow.' He said giving Wesley a pat on the back.  
  
'Well, I suppose I'd better find a flight and get packing.' He said walking into his office and picking up the phone.  
  
'Well, it looks like it's just gonna be you, me and Connor.' Said Cordelia turning to Angel.  
  
'Looks that way.' He said.  
  
When Gunn arrived back at the Hyperion just a little over an hour later, he placed his bag on the front desk and went in search of Fred. He found her in her room packing her last minute things.  
  
'You all set to go?' he asked.  
  
'Nearly, just let me get my stuff from the bathroom.' She went in and soon returned carrying her toothbrush, some toothpaste and shampoo.  
  
Looking at her bag on the bed, he asked her.  
  
'Do you really need all this as well as the suitcase down stairs?'  
  
'Suitcase?'  
  
'Yeah, the one I nearly fell over on the way in.'  
  
'That's Wesley's.'  
  
'He's not coming too is he, I thought the PTB just wanted you and me?'  
  
'They did.' She said turning to him. 'Wesley had a phone call about an hour ago, after you left.'  
  
'Nothing bad I hope.' Said Gunn.  
  
  
  
Wesley had just returned from his apartment some ten minutes ago. He had managed to book a flight for that very evening and had just collected his belongings and brought them back to the hotel. He still had about an hour before he had to be at the airport and had decided to come and say his fair wells.  
  
'So Wes had no idea he had a kid?' Gunn asked.  
  
'Nope, not at all.' Replied Fred after filling him in on the afternoon's events.  
  
'Man, that's harsh. So it looks like it's just gonna be Angel and Cordy keeping this show running huh?'  
  
'I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean Cordy told me how it was just her and Angel when Doyle died.  
  
'Yeah, I guess, so are you ready to go?' he asked.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be.' She replied as Gunn carried her bag and they made their way down to the lobby.  
  
Once there, they were met by Wesley, Cordy and Angel holding Connor.  
  
'Wes man, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry.' Said Gunn coming up to Wesley.  
  
'Thanks.' He replied quietly.  
  
'So are you heading off now to? Asked Gunn.  
  
'Yes, my taxi should be here any minute, I just wanted to say my goodbyes.'  
  
'Well good luck man, I hope it all works out for you.' Said Gunn hugging Wesley goodbye.  
  
'Yes, you too, we must keep in touch.' Then Fred hugged Wesley.  
  
'I'm going to miss you.' She said.  
  
'And I'll miss you too Fred.'  
  
They all went around and said their goodbyes. Wesley's taxi arrived and Gunn helped him load his luggage.  
  
'Now, if you ever need anything, you know where we are.' Said Angel.  
  
'Yes, thank you, I'll call you, let you know how things are going.'  
  
'Hey, send us a picture of you and Ben.' Said Cordy.  
  
'I will.' Said Wesley as he said his final goodbyes, and left in the taxi.  
  
'Well, I guess we had better be heading off too, as soon as we know what's going on we'll let you know.' Said Gunn turning to Angel and Cordy.  
  
'Hey take care of yourself and Fred.' Angel said.  
  
'Will do.' He replied.  
  
'Hey Cordy, I just wanted to say thank you.' Fred said.  
  
'What for?' she asked.  
  
'For being such a friend. I mean everyone was great but…'  
  
'But it's good to have another woman around the place?'  
  
'Yeah.' She said smiling and they hugged each other goodbye.  
  
After all the goodbyes where over, Fred and Gunn left the hotel.  
  
'I'm sure gonna miss them.' Said Cordy as she turned to Angel teary eyed.  
  
'Hey.' He said pulling her into a hug. 'We're gonna see them again.'  
  
'Yeah, I know, but everyone's leaving today.' She said sniffing as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Pausing she looked up at and Angel and said.  
  
'Your not leaving too are you?' she asked suddenly afraid that she was going to be left all alone.  
  
'Hey, of course not, I'm not going anywhere, and anyway, where would I go, I have everything here I need, you, Connor a shot at redemption, I'm right where I'm meant to be.  
  
'Thanks.' She said drying her tears.  
  
'Well, it's certainly gonna feel empty around here. I was just getting used to having people around. Angel said.  
  
'Your not gonna be all broody now are you, cos we can't have that.'  
  
'Not if your gonna be here keeping me company.'  
  
'What are you saying?'  
  
'I'm just saying that, the amount of time you spend here, you might as well live here. I mean all that money you spend on rent, you could be saving for other things. I have enough rooms made up and Connor here really hates it when you have to go home.' Said Angel, all though thinking he also really hated it when she went home.  
  
'What about Phantom Dennis?' she asked.  
  
'I'm sure we can find a spell that would allow him to move in as well.'  
  
Cordelia stood there thinking it over.  
  
'Well, what do you think?' said Angel, Connor in his arms.  
  
'I say, why not, I'd love to move in.'  
  
'You hear that little guy, Cordy's coming to live with us.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email:lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Dad – season 3  
  
Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are great, please continue!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Hey Dennis, careful with that box.' Said Cordelia as the phantom was stacking her boxes by the door ready to leave.  
  
Angel came in and turned to Cordelia.  
  
'Okay, I think this may take a couple of trips, the car is nearly full.'  
  
'Well, it's only these last few boxes and then we're all set.'  
  
'Okay, you get Connor and then we can take this lot to the hotel and come back for the next lot.'  
  
Cordy walked into her room and leaned over the small crib set up for Connor.  
  
'Hey Connor, lets get you out to the car so you can see daddy, yes.'  
  
She carried Connor out to the living room, where she called out to Dennis.  
  
'Okay Dennis, we'll be back in a few for the next lot and then we can work on the spell.' The reaction from Dennis to show he understood was the door opening for her. She thanked him and made her way out to the car as Dennis shut the door.  
  
They arrived at the hotel some five minutes later and they began to unload the boxes and carry them into Cordelia's room, located opposite Angel's. They had managed to fit the three of them and a most of the boxes in the lift, so there where less trips.  
  
After all the boxes where in the room they headed back for the last load and the spell that would allow phantom Dennis to leave Cordelia's apartment and come and stay at the Hyperion with them. Dennis, once hearing that he would be moving into the hotel was happy due to the still painful memories left by his mother in the apartment, also the fact that he didn't like the idea of Cordelia being alone, and this way he could still look out for her.  
  
After packing the last of the boxes in the car, they set about the spell they had found. Setting alight to and wafting some 'stinky herbs' as Cordy called them around the room and some Latin chanting, phantom Dennis was free to leave the apartment. After locking up her apartment for the final time and posting the keys through the mailbox, they decided to get some takeout on the way home.  
  
They arrived back at the hotel and took the last of the boxes upstairs as Dennis settled into his new environment.  
  
Placing Connor in his crib, Cordy and Angel sat in his room eating the takeout.  
  
'Wow, I can't believe I just did that, it was only yesterday you asked me to move in and now here I am, the night after, boxes in my new room and sitting here eating Chinese takeout with you.' Cordy said taking a sip of her wine.  
  
'It was a little crazy wasn't it, but hey this will be good for us, I mean now you get to see Connor all the time and we get to see you.' They smiled at each other.  
  
'Okay, toast time, right, to friends and moving on with a new chapter in our lives.' She said.  
  
'To friendship.' Said Angel as they leaned over, minding the candles on the floor, and clinked glasses. They we're staring at each other.  
  
Angel POV  
  
Okay, this Kyerumption thing that Fred kept going on about is starting to affect my judgement. I mean Cordelia and me are just friends right, I mean it's just because Fred mentioned it and so did Lorne that one, just the two three one times. But then again what if they're right, I mean my feeling for Cordelia have changed, but to what extent. And anyway, what do I have to offer her? Okay back to the topic at hand, you've just asked her to move in with you…and oh god your staring at her…your probably freaking her out…think quick….  
  
  
  
Cordelia's POV  
  
Okay Chase, calm down, he's not checking you out. He's Angel he would never do that, you know he doesn't feel, that way about you. And anyway what's with all the whispering from Fred and Lorne, I don't hear whole conversations, but one word that keeps showing up is some Kyerumption thing. I have no idea what it means, but they think Angel has it. Of course he would never have it for me, what ever it is. I mean what do I have that Buffy hasn't already given him…well he has asked me to move in with him, maybe that's a good sign, right…. oh god your staring…your probably freaking him out…say something, quick….  
  
'Paint.' Angel said as he pulled slightly away from Cordy before his eyes started to wander.  
  
'Yes paint.' She replied glad she had something to say to cover up the fact that she was staring. Then thinking.  
  
'What about paint?' she asked surprised.  
  
'Paint, ah for your room, I thought you might want to redecorate your new room.' He said covering up his staring.  
  
'Yeah, good idea, we could go to the store tomorrow and pick some up.'  
  
'Great, tomorrow we can redecorate.' Said Angel as they went back to finishing their meal.  
  
The next day Cordelia went to the store and bought the paint for her room. She had chosen a lilac colour to match her favourite throw for her bed. She had also picked up a few paintbrushes and rollers, as she couldn't find any in the hotel. She then returned to the Hyperion where Angel awaited ready to start work.  
  
They had placed Connor in his crib for a nap and got to work with the paintbrushes, talking as the worked.  
  
'Hey Cordy.' He called, as she turned around.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You've got a bit of paint on your face.'  
  
'Really, where?'  
  
'Right here.' Said Angel as he ran the paintbrush over her cheek.  
  
'I can't believe you just did that…oh you are so gonna pay.'  
  
'Uh oh.' Said Angel as he ran to the other side of the room. Cordy picked up one of the rollers and paced over to Angel.  
  
'Oh Angel… you have a little paint on your shirt.' She said, running the length of the roller up his chest.  
  
'Really, well you have some on YOUR shirt too.' He said grabbing a roller and running over her shirt.  
  
'Right that's it.' She said getting more paint on her roller and started to chase him around the room. This was all well and good until Angel had himself a fully loaded roller and paintbrush.  
  
'Cordelia.' He called and she turned to him.  
  
'Ah, sorry Angel, I ah didn't mean to get you there.' She said as he started to corner her.  
  
'You didn't?'  
  
Cordy saw her escape and ducked under Angel's arm. However when he turned to get her he tripped on one of the dustsheets on the floor and toppled over. Cordy, trying to catch him before he fell also got caught in the sheets and fell over and landed on top of him. Staring at each other, neither moved. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Dad - season 3  
  
Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Neither one of them made a sound. Trying to avoid the awkwardness of  
  
the situation they both relaxed and started to laugh. Carefully  
  
Cordy got up and offered an outstretched hand to Angel. He  
  
graciously accepted and they stood and surveyed the damage.  
  
Thankfully for them they had lain down some dustsheets, which had  
  
taken full frontal of the damage to the floor and furniture. The  
  
same, however, could not be said for the walls. There where streaks  
  
up and down, and large splashes of lilac paint brought life to the  
  
old colourless walls.  
  
'I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say we need a clean up crew in her  
  
ASAP.' Said Cordy.  
  
'I think we are the clean up crew.' Angel replied.  
  
Sighing they started collecting the brushes and rollers and got back  
  
to work on finishing the painting.  
  
By the time they had cleaned up the room and themselves, it was  
  
nearly 9:30pm. Connor was asleep in his crib when Angel rushed over  
  
to catch Cordy from her vision. Blurry images and flashing lights  
  
displayed themselves across her mind. He held her until the vision  
  
was over and then handed her a glass of water and her aspirin.  
  
'Here, take these...what did you see?'  
  
'A bunch of vampires, down at Lafayette Park, are chasing a young  
  
couple.'  
  
'Okay, will you be alright?'  
  
'I'm fine, I'll watch Connor, just go get rid of the big bad.'  
  
'I won't be long. Get some rest.' He said as he made his way out to  
  
the car, loaded with stakes and a broad sword.  
  
Angel arrived back at the hotel a few hours later, with only minor  
  
injuries, which had all but completely healed. He found Cordelia  
  
asleep on his bed, Connor's teddy bear in her arms. He smiled at the  
  
site and covered her over with a blanket and went to see his son.  
  
Connor was also asleep so Angel decided to go and get cleaned up.  
  
After dealing with the vampires from Cordy's vision he had gone on  
  
patrol and ran into some other creatures of the night looking to  
  
party. Unfortunately for them, Angel had come to crash said party.  
  
Once clean he locked up the hotel and headed back to his room.  
  
Connor and Cordelia still asleep, Angel contemplated how good it  
  
would feel to cuddle up next to Cordy and fall asleep.  
  
Angel POV  
  
I wish I could just cuddle up with her and then everything would be  
  
fine. Just to fall asleep in her arms. I know she couldn't feel that  
  
way about me. Although she did talk in her sleep and say that she  
  
loved someone. That someone could be me. Although it's probably  
  
platonic love. But right now I don't care enough to brood, I'm too  
  
tired. All I want to do is fall asleep in Cordy's arms. I would have  
  
my dreams as she has had hers. I wonder if she would notice if I  
  
just stayed right on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
Angel decided to go for it. He laid down on the bed and was about to  
  
move over to the edge when Cordy rolled over, placing an arm over  
  
his stomach and resting her head on his chest. He didn't move an  
  
inch.  
  
'G'night Angel.' She said sleepily.  
  
He looked down and placed a protective arm around her. He smiled and  
  
closed his eyes.  
  
'G'night Cordy.' He all but whispered.  
  
Cordelia woke up and smiled. She and Angel were still in each other's  
  
arms and she took a few minutes to store away the moment, knowing  
  
full well that this was as close as she and Angel would get.  
  
Cordy's POV  
  
Okay Cordy, store this one away for safe keeping because as much as  
  
you want this happen, Angel doesn't care for you that way. But think  
  
how lucky you are, you've seen things in Angel that others haven't.  
  
You've made him smile. You've taken care of him when he comes home  
  
hurt after saving people. Sure you've had to love him from afar, but  
  
at least you know that he cares for you even if it is platonic.  
  
Okay, stop ruining the moment with what you can't have. Just enjoy  
  
lying here with Angel.  
  
Angel was having a dream. He was some place warm, bathed in sunlight. He saw sure that he could hear the ocean in the distance. He was with Connor and Cordy. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
'I love you Angel.' She said.  
  
'I love you too.' He replied as they kissed.  
  
'I love you too.' Said Angel in his sleep. Cordy's eyes flew open.  
  
Cordy's POV  
  
I knew he still loved Buffy. Or is this someone new, probably blonde that would be so like him. Great now I'M brooding.  
  
  
  
And she tried to get back to sleep, still thinking of what Angel had said.  
  
The next day was a very quiet one. Cordelia and Angel didn't say much to each other. They were both brooding and Cordelia was getting sick of it. She sat at her desk, flipping through an old issue of Marie Claire, not reading, and not really looking at the pictures either. Angel sat on the couch reading a book. Well like Cordelia, he too was not reading, he sat there staring at the pages, wistfully willing all the answers to fall out of the pages. After a few more minutes passed, Cordelia could no longer stand the tension. She threw her magazine down on the desk and huffed. Angel looked up from his book.  
  
'Are...you okay?' he asked.  
  
'No, I'm not okay, okay?' she replied huffily.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'What's wrong, what's wrong? Has the tension of the room completely escaped your attention?'  
  
'Huh?' he asked confused.  
  
'Us...you and me...not talking...what is this about?'  
  
'Ah...what do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, you've been sitting there for the last hour brooding about something and I wanna know what.' She said getting up from her seat.  
  
'What do you mean, I've been reading, you on the other hand, have been flipping through that magazine for the last hour and if you were actually reading it, I'd say you'd know each page like the back of your hand.' He said throwing his book on to the nearby coffee table.  
  
'Me? You're the one who has been brooding.' She said as they both walked up to each other.  
  
'No I haven't!' He yelled.  
  
'Yes you have!' she yelled back.  
  
'Yeah, well so have you!'  
  
'I know!'  
  
'Well what about?!'  
  
'About you!'  
  
'Yeah well I've been brooding about you too!'  
  
'Well, why?!'  
  
'Because you don't love me!'  
  
'Yeah, well you don't love me either!'  
  
'Yes I do!'  
  
'Well so do I!'  
  
They both stopped shouting and the hotel became silent. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Dad - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: G Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs. Words in between these ~ ~ are song lyrics 'Talking In His Sleep' by Toni Braxton  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The hotel was silent, neither one made any effort to break it. That was until Cordelia spoke up.  
  
'Okay, what was that all about?'  
  
'I don't know.' He replied as he walked back to the couch and sat down. Cordelia took a seat beside him.  
  
'I think we need to talk about this.' She said.  
  
'Okay, you go first.'  
  
Cordelia was about to object, I mean why should she go first, but then she decided against it, as she knew Angel far to well. If she didn't get the ball rolling then they would never discuss this and if left up to Angel she was pretty sure that he would rather sit there all night in silence.  
  
'Okay.' She said, not knowing where to begin.  
  
'Why now, why are you so broody today?'  
  
'Because.because I heard you.last night when you were sleeping.'  
  
~My oh my, how can this be, does he know he's talking in his sleep~  
  
'Heard me?'  
  
'Talking in your sleep.you looked so happy and.and you said that you.that you loved someone.. And as much as I wish it was.I wasn't the woman in your dream.and that could mean.. well it could mean a lot of things, but mostly it meant.you were gonna leave me.'  
  
Angel sat at a loss for words.  
  
Angel POV  
  
Had he really spoken out loud the night before? And Cordelia had heard him, and thought that he was dreaming about someone other than her. But little does she know that she was the woman in my dream. The woman in all my dreams lately. And she thought that I would be leaving her.  
  
'I'm not leaving Cordelia, not for Buffy or anyone else. Like I said before, I have you and Connor and a shot at redemption. Here is where I'm meant to be.'  
  
Feeling relieved, she relaxed a little.  
  
'What about you?' she asked.  
  
'What about me?' he replied.  
  
'Why have you been more broody lately. I mean, I thought we were past this.'  
  
'I heard you too.' He said looking up at her.  
  
'What do you mean?' she all but whispered, but had a sinking feeling she knew the answer to that question.  
  
'A couple of night's ago, when we fell asleep on the bed with Connor.you spoke in your sleep too.'  
  
That was the answer that she already knew was coming, but was still a little shocked. She hardy ever spoke in her sleep. She wondered if it was her sub conscious taking a hold of the situation.  
  
'What did I say?' she asked quietly, afraid of what might have been said.  
  
'You said that you loved someone too.'  
  
By now, Cordelia was fed up with the situation and the way that it was heading, so she decided to just come out with it. She would face the consequences when and if they occurred.  
  
'Look Angel, I'm tired and I don't want to lie about this any more. you were the person in my dream. In it you told me you loved me.and I said it back because I meant it. now I don't know what this means for us.maybe I should start packing up my stuff.' She trailed off.  
  
'Cordy.' Angel said frantic to get her attention before she did something he'd regret, like leaving.  
  
'.and try and get my apartment back.'  
  
'Cordelia!' he yelled trying to get her to listen.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
Angel POV  
  
This is it. It's now or never. You've gotta tell her how you feel before she walks out of your life forever. And you know that's something you don't ever want to happen. Just tell her how you feel.  
  
'Cordy.my dream.it was about you.'  
  
'What?' she asked surprised.  
  
'You, me and Connor were some place warm, I had Shanshued, and you told me that you loved me.and I said it back, because I meant it too.'  
  
After a few minutes of processing these thoughts she turned to him.  
  
'What does this all mean?'  
  
'I think it mean's that we both care for each other more than we've let on.' He replied.  
  
'But, where do we go from here?'  
  
'It really all depends on you.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yeah, I mean, what do you want to do?'  
  
'Well what do you want to do?'  
  
'I care for you Cordy, I really care for you, you know that now. But I don't want your answer to be affected by that.' He said.  
  
'Well, it does affect my answer, because I would like to know that the way I feel for you is also returned. I love you Angel, and if you love me too then I know we can make this work.'  
  
They both smiled.  
  
'So does this mean that we're together now?' he asked still smiling.  
  
'I'd say so.' She said as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him.  
  
'I know it's gonna be hard with the curse and the whole vampire issue, but I know that if we care about each other then, we can make this work.' He said looking down to her.  
  
'It will be hard but as long as we stick together and talk to one another we can make this happen.' She said smiling. He smiled too as they came closer together.  
  
He leaned down and captured her in a long passionate kiss. Too occupied by the kiss, neither one of them realised the white light that passed from Cordelia to Angel which then encompassed them both. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Dad - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: G Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback, Elizabeth, Patricia, Taz, Kea, Boreanazgal, Heather and Anna to name but a few, you guys know who you are. Thanks for always sending great FEEDBACK  
  
Words in between ~ ~ are song lyrics 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.' By Elton John and Kiki Dee  
  
Chapter 7  
  
He leaned down and captured her in a long passionate kiss. Too occupied by the kiss, neither one of them realised the white light that passed from Cordelia to Angel which then encompassed them both.  
  
Soon the kiss became too intense and they had to brake apart.  
  
'Need air.' Angel said.  
  
'Me too.' Cordelia replied taking deep breaths.  
  
It was then at that exact same moment when they both realised that Angel, didn't usually need air. He didn't even need to breath. By now the light had faded to almost nothingness.  
  
'Since when do I need air?' asked Angel, demonstrating his regular deep breaths in and out.  
  
'You don't.' she said confused.  
  
'So why am I breathing?'  
  
'I don't know, oh hey try holding your breath.' She said as she put her hand over Angel's mouth.  
  
After a couple of seconds he realised that he did need oxygen, and now very badly. Cordelia removed her hand when Angel started to turn a funny colour. He took some deep breaths to recover and soon found that he was very hungry.  
  
'I need.food!' he said as he ran into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the cupboards. Cordelia followed him.  
  
'Are.you okay?'  
  
'What do we have in the fridge?' he asked hungrily. She opened the fridge and looked inside.  
  
'Okay.we have O Pos.some chocolate..' 'I'll take that.' He said leaning over and grabbing the chocolate.  
  
'.and yoghurt.'  
  
'Nope.no yoghurt.something I remember.don't like yoghurt.' He said with a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
'What happened here?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know, but the hunger and the intense need for oxygen is pointing towards the fact that I might be human.have we come across any demon's lately like that Morha demon from before?'  
  
'I don't know, I guess. there's only one way. to find out.'  
  
They pulled up outside and made their way into Caritas where the Host greeted them.  
  
'Hey there cinnamon buns, what brings you to this old neck of the woods?'  
  
'We think he's human.' Cordelia spoke up.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes.I don't have to sing do I?' he asked.  
  
'Well.yes and no.' Lorne said after taking a sip of his 'Sea Breeze'.  
  
'What does that mean?' Cordelia asked.  
  
'Well, you both have to sing.'  
  
'What!' they both chorused.  
  
'Might I suggest.stay clear of the Manilow tonight crumb cake.'  
  
'Fine.but stop calling me pastries.'  
  
'There you go.happy hunting.strudel.' Said Lorne as he passed them the Karaoke book.  
  
'Let's just pick a song and then we can get out of here.' Said Cordelia as they looked through the book.  
  
They finally chose a song, and Lorne introduced them.  
  
'Next up we have a duet from a couple of friends of mine, so give them a hand.'  
  
They awkwardly made their way onto the stage and waited for the words to appear and the music to start.  
  
'Don't go breaking my heart.' Angel began.  
  
'I couldn't if I tried' Cordelia replied. They continued the rest of the song each singing their own parts.  
  
Honey if I get restless  
  
Baby you're not that kind  
  
Don't go breaking my heart  
  
You take the weight off me  
  
Honey when you knock on my door  
  
I gave you my key  
  
Nobody knows it  
  
When I was down  
  
I was your clown  
  
Nobody knows it  
  
Right from the start  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
So don't go breaking my heart  
  
I won't go breaking your heart  
  
Don't go breaking my heart  
  
And nobody told us  
  
`Cause nobody showed us  
  
And now it's up to us babe  
  
I think we can make it  
  
So don't misunderstand me  
  
You put the light in my life  
  
You put the sparks to the flame  
  
I've got your heart in my sights  
  
When the song ended there was a small round of applause and they both hurriedly left the stage and made their way over to where Lorne was sitting.  
  
'Well?' Angel asked.  
  
'Can I get you two a drink?' he asked.  
  
'No.just answers.' Cordy said.  
  
'Okay, let's go find a table.' Lorne lead them to the far side of the room, where there were a few empty tables away from the stage.  
  
'Oh by the way.' He said sitting down. 'Finding out about each other's feelings for one another, well yay you, if it took you any longer I was gonna have to tie the two of you together.'  
  
Cordy and Angel smiled at each other.  
  
'Well I guess, you want to know why you're human.'  
  
'Yeah, is it a demon of some kind or maybe a spell?' Angel asked.  
  
'No, your human, you've Shanshued.'  
  
'I have?'  
  
'He has?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I can't believe it.' He said turning to Cordy who embraced him in a hug.  
  
'I'm so happy for you.'  
  
Then thinking over the events of the last couple of years, he asked.  
  
'How?'  
  
'Well.' Lorne replied. 'This little lady here.' He said pointing to Cordy.  
  
'Me?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, by admitting your true feelings for one another and Cordelia here accepting every part of you, you where then able to accept who you are and vice versa.'  
  
'So this is my Shanshu.I'm human now.nothing will change that, the powers can't take it back?' he asked.  
  
'Nope, your 110 percent human.'  
  
'But what about my visions?' 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Birthday - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: G Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback, Elizabeth, Patricia, Taz, Kea, Boreanazgal, Heather, Anna and Tori to name but a few, you guys know who you are. Thanks for always sending great FEEDBACK you rock!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'But what about my visions?'  
  
'I'm not your guide for this vacation honey. He'll present himself when he's good and ready.' Lorne said picking up his glass and taking another mouthful.  
  
'So there's nothing else you can tell us about the visions?' Angel asked.  
  
'Only that you won't receive any more until you have spoken to your guide, which should be any day now.'  
  
'Thanks.' Replied Cordy.  
  
'Now why are you sitting in here wasting your time for, there's still a few hours of daylight left and I'm sure little Connor would like to spend some time with you.' Lorne said.  
  
'He still asleep in your room?' Angel asked Lorne.  
  
'Yep, sleeping like a baby.'  
  
Cordelia, Angel and Connor where all in the car, the hood was down and Cordelia was driving. Angel sat resting his head back with his eyes closed and soaked up the sun.  
  
Cordy pulled into the parking lot of the mall.  
  
'Why are we here?' he asked.  
  
'I've just gotta pick something up, I'll be five minutes.'  
  
She got out of the car and went into the busy mall.  
  
She returned five minutes later carrying three shopping bags, which she placed in the trunk.  
  
'What did you get?'  
  
'You'll see.' She said as she drove them back to the Hyperion.  
  
'Okay, take this bag upstairs and go and get changed.' She said handing him one of the shopping bags.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked.  
  
'Just wait and you'll see.'  
  
Angel went up to his room and emptied the contents of the shopping bag onto the bed. To his surprise there was a pair of knee length beige shorts and a plaid shirt. Chuckling to himself he was reminded of a conversation between the other members of Angel Investigations.  
  
  
  
'.then I found out it also meant to live. It meant to die and to live.' Said Wesley  
  
'So - which is it?' Fred asked.  
  
'Both. In his case it meant that some day the vampire in him might die, but the human in him might live.'  
  
'That he would be like a normal man?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Wow. What would we do if that happened?'  
  
'I'd buy him some plaid shirts and take him to the beach. The boy needs some colour.' Cordelia spoke up.  
  
Brought out of his thought he got dressed and made his way down stairs. Cordelia and Connor weren't in sight.  
  
'Cordy.' He called.  
  
'I'll be down in a minute, I'm just changing Connor.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
She came down the stairs two minutes later wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress and a large summer hat. In her arms, Connor was wearing a t-shirt and matching shorts and a colourful beach hat to protect his head.  
  
'Wow look at you wearing the colours.' She said.  
  
Looking at what Connor was wearing he turned to her.  
  
'Is that new?'  
  
'Yeah, I just got the two of you a little beach wear, as we are gonna be beaching it every chance we get now.'  
  
'Thank you, for the clothes.'  
  
Cordelia smiled and handed Connor over to Angel.  
  
'Are you two ready to go to the beach?' she asked.  
  
'Hey Connor, you wanna go to the beach, yeah?' Connor gurgled and they took it as a yes.  
  
They pulled up at the beach and laid a towel down, and got comfortable. There were still a few hours of sunlight left and they sat on the beach until the sun had set. As it began to get late they packed up their things and made their way back to the Hyperion. They put Connor to bed and went down to the lobby to talk.  
  
They had not been talking long, when a big flash of white light filled the room. Angel grabbed Cordelia to shield her from what ever was about to appear. She stood behind him as they covered their eyes, the light becoming too intense. Just as quickly as it had arrived the light disappeared and a demon stood in its place.  
  
'Skip?' Angel asked.  
  
'Yep, me again.'  
  
'Who's Skip?' Cordy asked.  
  
'Remember I told you about that guy Billy, and the demon protecting his cage, well that's Skip.' Angel said as he filled her in.  
  
'Oh, that Skip.'  
  
'Are you guys done, I'm a very busy person.' Skip said interrupting them.  
  
'Oh, yeah, sorry.' Cordy replied.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Angel asked.  
  
'Well, I'm your guide. You were told that someone would be coming to inform you of the changes made by the powers.' They both nodded.  
  
'Great, so let's get going.'  
  
'Where are we going, Connor is asleep upstairs, who's gonna look after him?' Cordy asked.  
  
'Don't worry, it's all taken care of.' Said the demon. And with a flash of light the three of them disappeared, leaving the lobby in an eerie silence. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Birthday - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you might just receive.  
  
Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback, Elizabeth, Patricia, Taz, Kea, Boreanazgal, Heather, Anna and Tori to name but a few, you guys know who you are. Thanks for always sending great FEEDBACK you rock!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They arrived in a dark circular cave, which appeared to have no doors or exits, and was only lit by several torches placed on the walls. The ground was soft under foot and when they looked, found it to be sand. The only other thing visible in the cave was the large stone in the centre of the room.  
  
'Where are we?' Cordy asked.  
  
'We are here.' Skip cryptically replied.  
  
'Where is here, and why are we here?' Angel asked.  
  
'We are here to see The Conduit.'  
  
'Who.or what are The Conduit?' Cordy asked more confused than ever.  
  
'The Conduit, they are connected to The Powers That Be, they are who you are to speak with.'  
  
'Well, where are they?' said Cordy looking around the room.  
  
'They are unseen.' Replied Skip. 'Now I shall leave you and return when The Conduit are finished.  
  
'Your not staying?' asked Angel.  
  
'This meeting is for the seer and the warrior only, it is of great importance, it holds and shapes your future. Not just anyone can see The Conduit, only those who have been called.' And with that Skip faded into the darkness, leaving Angel and Cordy alone in the cave. They held hands and awaited The Conduit.  
  
'Lower beings.' A male and female voice both spoke at the same time. It echoed around the cave and Cordy and Angel looked up to try and find the source remembering that they were unseen beings.  
  
'You have been called before The Conduit. You are looking for answers, yet do you know the question?'  
  
'Yes.' Cordelia spoke up.  
  
'What is the question that you are seeking answers for?' The male and female voice echoed.  
  
'I have become human.why, after all these years, why now.' Angel asked.  
  
'You already know the answer.' Pausing for a moment they spoke again.  
  
'She is your humanity.'  
  
Cordelia finally decided to speak up.  
  
'What are to happen to my visions?' she asked.  
  
'The warrior and the seer are to carry on protecting the innocent. You shall receive you visions without pain or death and the warrior, will still retain his strength and immortally to a certain extent. You are both to stay on your path and shall find another form of redemption.'  
  
'Angel will be immortal, but to what extent?' Cordy asked.  
  
'If he where to die, it would not occur while protecting the innocent for The Powers, it would be a normal death, just like anyone else's. He is now human and has a permanent soul, nothing can change that.'  
  
'What is this redemption you speak of?' Angel asked.  
  
'That is the future and no more is to be told. You will be aware of it soon enough.' And with that Skip reappeared in the cave and The Conduit were gone.  
  
'Are you ready?' Skip asked. They nodded and with a flash they reappeared in the lobby of The Hyperion.  
  
'Thanks for all your help Skip.' Angel said.  
  
'My pleasure. Well I'd better be going, I've still got to pick up my dry- cleaning.' He waved and then in a flash of light, he disappeared.  
  
'Hey.I wonder who they got to look after Connor?' Cordy asked.  
  
'I don't know.' They made their way upstairs to Angel's bedroom where they found Connor in his crib and Lorne sitting in a nearby chair flipping through a magazine singing him a lullaby.  
  
'Oh, hey kids, how'd it go?' Lorne said turning to them.  
  
'Good, I'm human, but still have the strength to work for The Powers and Cordy will still get the visions but they won't hurt or kill her.'  
  
'Plus, they said something about a new redemption, but they wouldn't tell us anything else about it.' Cordy spoke up as she looked down on the sleeping baby.  
  
'Well that all sounds like good news. Well I'd better skid-addle, I've gotta clean up the club ready for tomorrow, toodles.' He said as he left the room.  
  
'Arrhhh.I'm so tired.' Said Cordy muffling a yawn and sitting down on the bed.  
  
'Me too.' Angel said as he sat down beside her.  
  
'You wanna go to bed? She asked.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Not like that.well not now anyway.' They both smiled.  
  
Tired they got ready, said goodnight to the sleeping Connor and both climbed in the bed. Snuggling up to each other they fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Birthday - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback, we could list you all but we'd be here a while, we're coming up to the last few chapters, thanks to everyone who stayed with us on this one, so read and review and enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Cordelia walked into the hotel lobby sorting through the mail she had just collected and made her way over to the couch, where Angel sat feeding Connor.  
  
'Morning.' She said as she sat down next to Angel and they shared a kiss.  
  
'Anything interesting?' he asked.  
  
'Plenty from where I'm sitting.'  
  
Chuckling he answered. 'I mean the mail.'  
  
'Oh yeah, me too.' She said smiling. 'Bill, bill, letter from Wesley.bill.' She trailed off.  
  
'Wait, a letter from Wesley.' She said as she opened it.  
  
'What's it say?'  
  
'He says, everything is great, him and Ben are getting along really well and he misses us.'  
  
'It's good to hear from him.' Cordelia moved the letter in her hands and a piece of paper fell out. She leaned over and picked it up.  
  
'Oh, and a picture of him and Ben, aawww, don't they look cute, he's a mini version of Wesley.'  
  
'I'm glad things are going well for him.'  
  
'Me too. So what else do we have apart from bills?' she asked as she went through the rest of the mail.  
  
'Hey, look, the postal stamp on that one says Miami.' Said Angel as he pointed with Connor's bottle to the envelope in Cordy's hand.  
  
She opened the envelope and started to read it. 'It's from Fred and Gunn, they say that, they're enjoying Miami and the mission is basically the same as we have going on here. Oh and Gunn and Fred are together.'  
  
'Yeah, they both went to Miami.'  
  
'Not like that dufus. Fred and Gunn are dating. Oh and they have a condo on the beach and they want us to come visit. Wesley will be there too with Ben, they're arriving next week.' Cordy almost squealed, she was so happy.  
  
'I take it you wanna go.' Angel laughed.  
  
'Please Angel, I'm sure the powers would allow us a little time off of work, I mean it's been like three years.'  
  
'Okay, we'll go next week.'  
  
'Thank you.' She smiled and they shared a long passionate kiss.  
  
'Let's put Connor in his crib in your room.'  
  
'Good idea.' Cordelia said as they rushed up stairs and put Connor in the crib.  
  
Angel's room was only across the hall, but unable to wait they stumbled through the door unable to keep their hands off each other.  
  
'Just.next door.' Cordy said.  
  
'Yep.hurry.' Angel said as they both gasped for breath.  
  
They stopped outside of Angel's room, and continued their passionate spree and then reached for the door handle. They went into the room and Angel kicked the door closed behind him. A few seconds later, he leaned around the door and placed his 'Do not disturb' sign on the door handle, just in- case Lorne or anyone showed up. And then he closed it, only then could giggles and moans be heard from behind the large solid door.  
  
Cordelia awoke and smiled as she looked up and saw Angel's dark chocolate brown eyes smiling down on her.  
  
'Hey.' She said.  
  
'Hey.' They smiled and he leaned down and captured her in a delicate kiss.  
  
'So do you want something to eat?' He asked her.  
  
'You know me so well, ice-cream, I feel like ice-cream.'  
  
'I'll be right back.' He kissed her and put his boxers on and made his way out of the room.  
  
'Don't forget the Chocolate sauce!' she called out.  
  
'I won't.' he called back.  
  
They spent the remainder of the day in bed talking and eating ice cream, until Cordy had a vision, the first one that she had experienced pain free. A demon was causing trouble in an ally behind a club, Angel went and defeated it and the rest of the night was pretty quiet demon wise.  
  
The rest of the week was the same, only a few demons here and there, but all in all it had been a quiet week. Cordelia had taken Angel shopping for holiday clothes while Lorne watched Connor, and the day finally arrived for them to visit Fred and Gunn. Cordelia had phoned earlier in the week to sort out with Fred directions for the beach condo and Angel had told them about his Shanshu, yet they had decided to wait and tell their friends face to face about them now being a couple.  
  
They gathered all of their luggage together and made their way out of the hotel. Lorne had promised to stop by every now and then to collect the mail and check the place over while they were away.  
  
It took awhile but they finally arrived at the beach condo. They went up to the door and knocked. Wesley answered the door with Ben hiding behind his legs, he acted like any small child would when meeting new people, Wesley turned around and picked him up.  
  
'Wesley.' Cordy said as she gave him a hug.  
  
'Cordelia.' He said hugging her back.  
  
'Good to see you Wes.' Said Angel shaking his hand.  
  
'You too.'  
  
'So this must be Ben.' She said smiling at the toddler in Wesley's arms.  
  
'Yes, Cordelia, Angel this is Ben. Ben this is Daddy's friends Cordy and that's Angel and his son Connor.'  
  
'Hi.' The toddler said shyly.  
  
'Hi there.' Cordy said.  
  
'Oh come on in, Fred and Gunn are out the back. Gunn is trying to light a barbeque, while Fred is sorting the food out.'  
  
They entered the condo and went out to see their friends.  
  
'Cordy, you made it.' Said Fred running up to her and embracing her in a hug.  
  
'It's good to see you too.'  
  
'Gunn, man how's it going?'  
  
'Angel man, good, you.' He said as they shook hands and hugged, very manly of course.  
  
'Wes says your trying to light this thing?'  
  
'Yeah, we're getting there.' 'Let me give you a hand with that.'  
  
They took Connor inside and left him sleep in his car seat, while Ben took a nap on the couch. Angel, Gunn and Wes where outside getting the barbeque going and catching up with old times, while Cordy and Fred chatted in the kitchen and got the food ready.  
  
'So tell me everything about you and Gunn.' Cordy said as she made a salad.  
  
'Well, we've haven't been going out long, but with just the two of being here has brought us closer together.' Cordelia smiled.  
  
'So your happy?'  
  
'Yes, things are going better than I ever expected.' Fred said smiling.  
  
Out the back the three men had managed to get the barbeque started and were just waiting for it to heat up enough to start cooking.  
  
'So, Angel, how's it been, being human I mean?' Gunn asked.  
  
'Things are great. What about you Wes, how are things with you?'  
  
'They're really good, Ben and I get along really well and we're thinking of moving back out here soon.'  
  
'That's great news.' They carried on talking when Fred and Cordy came out carrying the food, and started laying up the table outside ready for the meal.  
  
A couple of burnt sausages later the food was ready. Thankfully not everything had burnt so they sat down and ate their evening meal and brought everyone up to date. It was then Angel and Cordy's turn to tell everyone their news.  
  
'So what about you two, what's been happening, apart from Angel's Shanshu of course?' Wesley asked.  
  
Angel and Cordy looked at each other, now was as good a time as any.  
  
'Well, Angel and I.we're.'  
  
'We're together, like together, together.' They awaited the shock expressions that they were sure they would receive from their friends.  
  
'I already know.' Fred said.  
  
'Good for you.' Wesley said.  
  
'It's about time.' Gunn said. They all spoke right after each other. Angel and Cordy looked at each other.  
  
'You already know, it's about time?' Cordy said.  
  
'Yep, we've known for ages.' Said Fred.  
  
'It took you long enough.' Wesley added. They all laughed and chatted while they finished their wine. It was good to be back together.  
  
They already had the rooms sorted out. Angel and Cordy had the double guest room and Wesley had two single beds in the other spare room. One bed for him and one for Ben. Connor was in his crib in Angel and Cordy's room and Fred and Gunn took the other room. They cleared up after the meal and then went to bed.  
  
Angel awoke the next morning and Cordy's side of the bed was empty. He got up and went out to the Kitchen and open living room and Cordy walked in through the front door, a brown paper bag in her hands.  
  
'Cordy, where have you been?' he asked.  
  
'I went to the store, I needed to get something.'  
  
'Couldn't it have waited until later?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Cordy, are you alright, what's going on here?'  
  
'Angel, I'm late.' 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Birthday - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Words between ~ ~ these lines are song words, Celine Dion's 'I Want You To Need Me'  
  
Thanks for all the great feedback, we could list you all but we'd be here a while, we're coming up to the last few chapters, thanks to everyone who stayed with us on this one, so read and review and enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'Angel, I'm late.' Cordelia replied to the now silently stunned Angel. After a couple of minutes he looked up at her.  
  
'What?' he asked, as if he hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
'I'm late. I went to the store to get a pregnancy test.' He walked over to her.  
  
'You mean, we might be having a baby?' he asked, smiling and looking at her stomach.  
  
'We might, that's why I got a couple of home pregnancy tests so we could find out.'  
  
'Are you gonna do it now?'  
  
Looking at the paper bag in her hands, she spoke.  
  
'No time like the present.' She then made her way to the bathroom.  
  
'I'll be right here.' Angel said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
She came out of the bathroom about two minutes later.  
  
'I did two tests, you know just to make sure.'  
  
'What does it say?'  
  
'I haven't checked yet, I wanted you to know the moment I do.'  
  
'Okay, you ready?'  
  
'As I'll ever be.' She said as they looked at the first test. Looking at it her face dropped slightly, it said she wasn't pregnant.  
  
'Okay, not pregnant yet.' She said.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'I'm fine. Okay last one.' They both looked down at the test and became confused.  
  
'Okay, that one says you are pregnant right?'  
  
'Yeah.' She said slightly teary eyed.  
  
'So, which one is right?'  
  
'I think we should make an appointment with the doctor, just to find out one way or another.'  
  
'That's a good idea.'  
  
'Angel, do you want this?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I mean, do you want me to be carrying your baby?'  
  
'Cordy, I love you and, the thought that you could be carrying our baby is just so overwhelming. I'm so happy for both of us, now we can truly become a family.' Then pausing. 'It is what you want, right?'  
  
'Of course it is, but I just don't want us to be disappointed if I'm not pregnant.'  
  
'Like I said before, I love you, and if you are pregnant, that's great, and if not, that's fine, there's plenty of time, what matters is, that we love each other. Okay?' he asked as he took her in his arms.  
  
'Okay.' She replied.  
  
At that moment Fred, Gunn and Wesley had all awoken and came out for breakfast.  
  
'What's going on?' Fred asked, wondering what they had all missed.  
  
'You gonna tell them, or should I?' Cordy asked.  
  
'You go ahead.' Angel replied.  
  
'We think we're pregnant.'  
  
Fred could hardly keep still, and she ran over and embraced both Angel and Cordy in a hug.  
  
'I'm so happy for you guys, when did you find out?'  
  
'About five minutes ago, but we're still not sure, we're gonna make a doctors appointment to find out either way.' Cordy said smiling.  
  
'I can't believe it, I'm, we're so happy for you guys.' Fred stated her happiness once again. They then went around congratulating each other and started breakfast.  
  
The week went by quickly. They had watched Disney movies with the kids, taken Connor and Ben to the zoo and they were spending their last day on the beach. It was then that Cordy realised that the scene playing before her was a lot like her dream, the only exceptions being that Connor was still a baby and that they were surrounded by her friends, but thinking this over she would have like either. Her dream where she was alone with Angel and Connor, but also here she had the best of both worlds, she was also with her friends, her family.  
  
The time finally arrived, and they had to leave. Saying their goodbyes and planning the next gathering they made their way back to LA. Once home they checked in with Lorne and went to bed, ready to make the doctors appointment in the morning.  
  
Due to a cancellation, they were able to see the doctor after lunch and they made their way to the hospital. After waiting for what seemed like forever, they went in to see the doctor. After a few tests, it was confirmed that Cordelia was pregnant, they happily left after scheduling another appointment for a few weeks time.  
  
A few months had past and Cordelia was beginning to show, Connor was getting bigger and with each new day, Angel knew the way he felt about Cordelia became stronger. Cordelia sat on the couch in the lobby, flicking through a pregnancy magazine, while Connor slept in his crib by her seat. Angel had been gone for a couple of hours saying there were a few errands that he needed to run, and when he arrived home he had a surprise for Cordelia.  
  
'Hey honey, where've you been?' Cordy asked as he strolled through the lobby.  
  
'Oh, I just had a few things to take care of.'  
  
'Like what?' she said and gave him a kiss.  
  
'Like these.' He said pulling a bunch of roses from behind his back.  
  
'Oh Angel, there beautiful.'  
  
'Yep, just like you.'  
  
'Awww.' She said and gave him another kiss.  
  
'Oh, and one other thing, you, me, tonight, dinner. Lorne's babysitting.'  
  
'Really? Where are we going?'  
  
'You'll see. The reservation is for eight o'clock.'  
  
'Well I'd better find some thing to wear.' She said.  
  
'How about this?' Angel said handing her a bag, that was sitting on the floor, hidden by the couch. She opened it and smiled and pulled him into a hug and placing yet another kiss on his lips.  
  
'I think she likes it.' He said.  
  
'She does.' Cordy replied as she held up the midnight blue dress. 'Thank you. I'd better go and get ready.'  
  
Angel, dressed in a tux, waited for her in the lobby. Lorne had already arrived and they were just waiting for Cordy and then they could go. Then she appeared at the top of the stairs, Angel unable to keep his eyes off of her as she descended, realised, how much this reminded him of one of the Disney movies that they had all watched. Beauty and the Beast, that was the name, the scene where the beauty had walked down the staircase in her fabulous dress and danced with the beast. After complimenting each other they made their way to the restaurant.  
  
They spent the evening dining at a very expensive restaurant. It was then that Angel finished his glass of wine and turned to Cordy.  
  
'There was one other errand that I had to run today.'  
  
'What was that?' she asked.  
  
'I had to pick this up.' He said, removing a small velvet box from the pocket of his tux.  
  
Cordelia was so surprised, she hadn't seen this coming, well not tonight anyway, but that didn't mean that she didn't wish for it.  
  
As they sat, a soft song playing in the restaurant, wisped past them. And Angel knew that the song had relevance, that it was saying everything that he couldn't put into words.  
  
~I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
  
I want to be your fantasy  
  
And be your reality  
  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
  
Like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me  
  
In everything  
  
I want you to see me  
  
In your every dream  
  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
  
I want you to need me  
  
Like I need you  
  
I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
  
I want to be the world to you  
  
I just want it all  
  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
  
The answer to your every wish  
  
I'm all you ever need  
  
I want you to need me  
  
Like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me  
  
In everything  
  
I want you to see me  
  
In your every dream  
  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
  
I want you to need me  
  
Like I need you  
  
More than you could know  
  
And I need you  
  
To never never let me go  
  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
  
I just want to be everywhere you are....~  
  
  
  
'Cordelia, we've been friends now, for what seems like, my whole life, I've watched you grow and you've become a truly extraordinary woman. And I love you so much and I want to be with you, because for me, there is no one else. I guess what I'm trying to say is Cordelia, will you marry me?' 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors: Cordy's Angel  
  
Email: lacityofangel@hotmail.com and hotweelz79@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Family Affair Spoilers: Up to and including Birthday - season 3 Pairing: A/C  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! We live for it! Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Joss and David own all, and anyone else we've forgotten sorry. Everyone knows they belong to you. Distribution: Ask and you might just receive. Summary: With the birth of Angel's child, could this be the eye opener that everyone needs.  
  
Okay, this is it folks, the final chapter of Family Affair, (sob) It's been really fun writing it and we loved your reviews. When we started this story, we thought that it would only be a couple of chapters, but here we are 12 chapters on, thanks to the feedback, it really helped. So let's make this last chapter go out with a bang! Love to know what you think, so, read and review and ENJOY the final chapter!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'.I guess what I'm trying to say is, Cordelia, will you marry me?'  
  
Smiling she leaned over and embraced him in a hug.  
  
'Yes, of course I'll marry you.'  
  
It was hard to believe that Angel had proposed over seven months ago. Cordelia was heavily pregnant, and fast approaching her due date. She had been keeping herself busy, planning the wedding. She still received the odd vision, but they appeared to lessen as the pregnancy went on. Angel, still the brave champion, defeated whatever was thrown at him.  
  
It was the day after Cordelia's due date and still no baby. She sat in the lobby, while Angel and Connor played on the floor. Lorne was fussing about Cordelia, when she suddenly started having contractions.  
  
'Angel?' She said.  
  
'Yeah?' he replied, not noticing the contractions.  
  
'I think it's about that time.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Aarrrrggggghhhhh. I'm sure.'  
  
'Okay, um, okay, ah Lorne.'  
  
'Yeah Angel?'  
  
'Help me out here.'  
  
'Look, just relax, this will take awhile. Now Angel, you go and get Cordy's bag. I'll watch her and Connor.'  
  
'Okay.' He said as he ran up the stairs to get her bag.  
  
'He's so nervous, I guess, cause he never really went through this before.' Cordy said as she tried to stand up.  
  
'Neither have you, so why so calm?' Lorne asked.  
  
'Well this is the redemption that The Conduit talked about right?'  
  
'You worked it out huh?'  
  
'You knew all along didn't you?'  
  
'Lets just say, I had an inkling.'  
  
'So how I see it, they must be watching over us, and taking care of this baby.' She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
At that moment, Angel came pounding down the stairs, bag in hand.  
  
'Are you okay, did I miss anything?'  
  
'No, but here comes another one.' She said leaning over in pain.  
  
They waited for it to pass and then made it out to the car. A few more contractions hit on the ride over, but they finally made it to the hospital, in just over five minutes. Angel knew how long it would take as he had been doing practice runs over the past couple of weeks, timing which was the quickest route.  
  
Cordelia was soon in a gown and in a private room. Lorne was at home with Connor and was going to follow them over shortly.  
  
After a few unbelievably long hours Katie Angel Chase had arrived into the world. Cordelia sat in bed, Angel facing her holding Katie in his arms.  
  
'I'm so proud of you.' Angel said to Cordy, who smiled and kissed him.  
  
Lorne appeared a few minutes later with Connor. Placing Connor on the bed with them, he excused himself to go and get some coffee, leaving the family together.  
  
He arrived back some ten minutes later, carrying a disposable camera.  
  
'How about a picture of the happy family?'  
  
'Sure.' Cordy said as they all turned and faced the camera. With a flash, the moment had been captured forever.  
  
Four Months Later  
  
Angel stood at the alter with Gunn as the best man. Fred, as the maid of honour walked down the aisle with Ben dropping rose petals on the ground. Fred took her space at the front as Ben sat with Connor and Lorne who was holding Katie. Then she appeared, Angel turned to look at her smiling as she came closer. Cordelia looked to Wesley as he passed her hand to Angel, after giving her away he took his place next to Gunn. It was a small ceremony a few close friends were all they needed, decked out with white lilies as the flower of choice.  
  
'Cordelia, do you take Angel to be your lawfully wedded husband?'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'Angel, do you take Cordelia to be your lawfully wedded wife?'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.' 


End file.
